Heart of the Hollow
The Heart of the Hollow, also called Her Heart, was a mystical place said to be the source of all life in Dragonhollow, imbued with a tiny divine spark of the essence of Eris to sustain the world in her absence. Its effects radiated throughout the planet, especially in places given great significance by Eris such as Megaminoshi, Sanctuary, and Oakheart. The roots of the Great Trees were thought to reach all the way to the Heart. The location was known only to Eris, kept secret even from her most trusted priests. Speculation tended towards the idea that it was hidden it was hidden deep within the Hollow as its named suggested, perhaps even at the very core of the planet. , such as Winterleaf, had roots that reached all the way to the Heart of the Hollow]] Ancient prophecy claimed that Dragons originated from the Heart of the Hollow. The Cult of Benly offered an alternate interpretation. They insisted that their patron saint Ymir gifted his literal Heart to create Dragonhollow but it was later corrupted by the wicked influence of Eris after her escape from Pandora's Box. Through her influence on the Heart, she was able to twist the peaceful planet into a violent hellscape of misery and sorrow, emotions that fueled her shadowy core and empowered her at the expense of her slaves and subjects' suffering. The cultists believed that their resurrected god would eventually reclaim and purify his Heart and usher in a golden age of peace and prosperity by slaying Eris. Needless to say, this explanation was firmly rejected by the Priesthood of Eris and considered blasphemy. Scholars held that the sacred energy of the Heart, once thought to be constant and limitless, began to wane and fade over the course of the Fourth Era and Fifth Era during the Hyperhollow era while Eris was inexplicably absent. This allowed the Black Claim to fester beneath the Summerlands, leading directly to the Fall of Summergate. The catastrophic twin impacts of the comet Eschaton during the Fifth Era may have also damaged the Heart and contributed to the Time Shift. searched for the Heart of the Hollow during the last days of Dragonhollow]] On 6E:71, Eris departed the planet for distant realms, leaving her Heart as the last echo of her essence in Dragonhollow. The Heart likely experienced further draining during the bombardment from the Eriid meteor shower that began on 7E:59 and continued throughout the duration of the Seventh Era. Eventually the Heart's influence had become so weak it was unable to hold back Nyx—the apocalyptic Eternal Night—and the Hegemon Retro announced that the end of all things was nearing. Sleekit set off on a far-reaching expedition in search of the Heart in the vain hope of saving the world. Despite his best efforts, Nyx arrived on 7E:120 and Dragonhollow fell into the long dark. It was said that when the Heart began to beat again, the world would awaken from its aeons of slumber and dawn a new age. =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. Sleekit created the concept of for the Heart of the Hollow during his last weeks on the server. Category:Places Category:Lore